villainessfandomcom-20200216-history
Melina
Melina is a villainess best known for her tenure in WWE, where she held the Women's Championship three times and the Divas Championship twice. Melina started out as the evil centerpiece of the tag team known as MNM back in 2005, and in that role, Melina managed her team to three reigns as WWE Tag Team Champions. Melina's diabolical acts included kidnapping Trish Stratus and challenging her to a WWE Women's Championship match at the 2005 Survior Series, which Melina lost, and attempting to seduce Dave Batista into turning down a tag team opportunity against her boys. When that didn't work, Melina threatened to sue Batista for sexual harassment and enlisted Mark Henry to take him out. She was "fired" from SmackDown after she slapped General Manager Theodore Long at Judgment Day in 2006.. Melina was moved to Raw later that year, and on February 19, 2007, she defeated Mickie James to win her first Women's Championship. She then started targeting the Divas who posed for Playboy and would trash them and beat them down. Melina held two Women's Championships as a villainess, with her second reign ending at Vengeance: Night of Champions when she lost to Candice Michelle. In the months that followed, Melina aligned with Beth Phoenix in her continuous crusade against Playboy. The alliance ended in May of 2008, as did Melina's first run as a villainess. After two years as a babyface, Melina's heel persona returned at the end of 2010 after she was defeated by then-WWE Divas Champion Natalya in a singles match. When Lay-Cool entered the ring and attacked Natalya, Melina walked to the back instead of returning to the ring to help her. After becoming #1 Contender for the Divas Championship, Melina turned villainous and delivered a slap towards Natalya. In an unaired promo two weeks later, Melina laughed evilly and stated that she slapped Natalya because she "sometimes gets emotional." In her second run as a villainess, the evil Melina feuded with Gail Kim; accusing Gail of being a "horrible friend" for unknown reasons on numerous occasions. Melina's second tenure as a villainess ended when she was released from WWE in August 2011. Melina competed on the independent circuit after her WWE release, turning villainous in 2012 when she began feuding with TNA Knockout Velvet Sky in Northeast Wrestling and in Puerto Rico. After a three year hiatus, Melina returned to the independent circuit at Maryland Championship Wrestling's Ladies' Night event, doing so as the enforcer and hidden villainess of the main event: an MCW Women's Championship match between Amber Rodriguez and Mickie James, which was officiated by Lisa Marie Varon. After Varon was accidentally knocked down by Mickie, Melina entered the ring and appeared to be on the verge of making the three count in Mickie's favor, but instead, Melina turned heel and attacked Mickie, reigniting their WWE rivalry. After her heel turn, the evil Melina continued attacking Mickie and delivered her Last Call finisher, right before Varon re-entered and attacked the villainess with her Widow's Peak move. Melina appeared as a villainess for Lucha Underground on August 5, 2015, when she interfered in a match between Johnny Mundo (the former Johnny Nitro/John Morrison) and Alberto El Patron. Melina attacked El Patron and helped Mundo defeat him, reuniting the pair as villains for the first time since their WWE days. Melina returned to MCW in October as the heel manager for John Hennigan. Category:Wrestling Villainess Category:In Love Villainess Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroes Turned to the Dark Side